When a power charge that is used in a Wireline Pressure Setting Assembly (WLPSA) is subject to temperatures of 120 F or higher the material starts to lose its viscidity (property of being cohesive and sticky) and becomes more semifluid in consistency or, with some power charge material, it starts to froth up and expand. In vertical applications/wellbores this doesn't seem to be as much of a concern because the cartridge used to contain the power charge material stands upright (vertical) and the material doesn't have a chance to escape its cartridge. This may not be the case in horizontal or deviated applications/wellbores where the power charge is lying flat (horizontal) or at an angle, where the material has an opportunity to flow out of the cartridge and into the pressure chamber. This act may decrease the probability of getting an ignition of the power charge material and may affect the burn rate that is used to create pressure that the WLPSA needs to function correctly. In addition to the above, when a power charge is used in a horizontal or deviated application/wellbore it positions itself on the low side of the pressure chamber. This position may not be ideal for the best probability of ignition from an igniter source. Based on the two scenarios mentioned, a mechanism or mechanisms are needed and provided by the present invention to centralize the power charge in the pressure chamber, allow for the management of the material that may flow into the pressure chamber, and allows pressure to bypass the mechanism(s) to properly function the WLPSA either by vents of some description or the ability to disintegrate.
The present invention envisions placing a porous or breakable barrier at the top and around a power charge before placed in the pressure chamber of a WLPSA to centralize the power charge in the pressure chamber. Once the barrier is placed on/around the power charge, the power charge is inserted into the pressure chamber of the WLPSA and the outside diameter of the barrier has full contact with the inside diameter of the pressure chamber of the WLPSA so the power charge material can't materially flow past it. The rest of the WLPSA is assembled and deployed as recommended by the manufacturer. Once the power charge is ignited the mechanism would be able to transmit pressure through it using vents or it can be allowed to disintegrate or otherwise fail.
Typical of the tools discussed above that is a candidate for the present invention is the E-4 Wireline Setting Tool that has been offered by Baker Hughes for decades. It will be used for context for the invention while those skilled in the art will appreciate that other devices that have similar issues in horizontal applications can also benefit from the present invention. Additional details of the invention can be obtained from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawing while realizing that the full scope of the invention is determined by the appended claims.